


他们说先死的人活得更久

by Okavango



Category: Righteous Kill (2008)
Genre: M/M, Turk/Rooster
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okavango/pseuds/Okavango
Summary: 他习惯他，从第一次见面开始，一点儿不比五十年后的少，大概再过一百年也是一样。
Relationships: Robert De Niro/Al Pacino, Thomas Cowan/David Fist





	他们说先死的人活得更久

**Author's Note:**

> ※Righteous Kill—Thomas Cowan/David Fist  
> ※二设，ooc。

【D】

David不喜欢“爱”这个词，总觉得又俗气又片面。

Tom是他的习惯。

他习惯他，从第一次见面开始，一点儿不比五十年后的少，大概再过一百年也是一样。

他们偶尔会倚在警局对面的快餐店吧台闲聊，这真是为数不多的安静的独处时光。

直到那个黑短发姑娘神情雀跃地从门口探了个头。Tom适时地掐断了话头，望向小女友，眼里映着夕阳，老态的面瘫脸上浮现出细微的柔和线条。

哈。

四十多年前也是这样。

那时候，他们还不叫Turk和Rooster。那个初恋女友也是个黑发姑娘，眼睛大得惊人，也是站在训练室的门口这样看着Tom。

那时候，Tom的表情还没退化，两颊还有羞涩，耳尖还会变粉，和女友讲话会不自觉地粗声粗气地撒娇。

David曾因此几年中都会长久地审视着镜中的自己。他同样有着黑发和无辜的大眼睛，长得漂亮，男女通吃。

可是Tom偏不。

Tom和她、和她、和她、和她们曾互相望着，也正望着。

两颗眼睛像躺在鱼缸里的黑曜石，不随时间的流逝而褪色，底下铺着金子，闪着光，是喜欢一样的东西。

他比Tom自己还熟悉他的情绪，这个词汇量有限的迟钝生物可从来没对他露出过这样的表情，五十年了，从来都没有过。

嫉妒会生成刺，Tom的眼睛也会。

David早就从长年累月的刺痛教训中学会了自我保护，不动声色地转头避开。

Tom拿起杯把一饮而尽，侧脸轮廓早已不再清，从小女友出现的第一秒钟起就再没看过David，拍了拍他的肩膀径直走了出去。

又是这样。

David会觉得自己是一根茶包棉线，被绷紧，被浸泡，被染色，被提起时总有轻微的弹性和震颤，然后就被丢弃了。

【*】

「我给你我的书中所能蕴含的一切悟力 

以及我生活中所能有的男子气概和幽默 

我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚

……

………………

我给你我的寂寞 

我的黑暗 

我心的饥渴 

我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你」*

他无法打动他，或者说不敢。没有什么比失去他更可怕。

Tom比花岗岩还坚硬。

David控制不住自己越来越佝偻的背和有增无减的绝望，Tom还能挺得笔直。如果Tom那天死了，可以把尸体直接送到石匠那里，材料费都省了。

【T】

Dave是个无私的朋友，从未向他要求过什么。现在他给了他正明确要求死亡，那一刻Thomas像被对方支配了的身体，扣动了扳机。

Thomas终于抱起了尸体。

闷热的室内，他却仿佛置身12月的街道中央，正不知所措地抱着邻居家被撞死的老狗，残存的温度顺着他的膝盖流到雪水中。

不知过了多久，一个孩子犹犹豫豫地从他对面蹲下，单薄破旧的袖子中伸出手来，摸了摸狗脖子，语气老练，“救不活了。” 

过了一会，又用另一只袖子擦了擦他的脸，训诫般严肃的童声响起：“别哭了。”

Thomas茫然地抬起头来，撞进一双深色的大眼睛里。善良、脆弱、富有同情心而故作老成，因为又冷又瘦而显得更大。

所有情绪都被转移掉，他可从没看过这么漂亮的眼睛。还没等他看得更清楚，那孩子就跑走了，顶着一团风滚草一样的黑头发。

他看着Dave，残存的印象终于叠在他身上。

“Tom……”他只能看到Dave的嘴唇还在动。

就像多年前赢得那场棒球比赛后，他脑子突然出现了真空。

身后只传来了Dave一个人的欢呼声。

**Author's Note:**

> *博尔赫斯《我用什么才能留住你》


End file.
